Y así fue como me enamore de ti Tsukiyomi Ikuto
by Amutosfanfics
Summary: Esta es una historia dedica a Agus-chii , bueno es mi primer fanfic , espero que les guste, y si quieren saber mas pues lean, AMUTO.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tú eres la razón de mis desvelos. Con solo verte se me esboza una sonrisa, te pienso, te**_ _ **sueño, te amo…**_

 _ **Así es, eres mi razón de existir, la única persona que hace que mis días nublados se hagan soleados, que con solo hablarme haces que mi día se alegre, cuando me tocas haces que mi corazón vaya a mil por hora, cuando me miras siento una corriente eléctrica correr por mi espalda y cuando me hablas haces que sienta mil mariposas dentro de mi estómago.**_

 **Ikuto ese es el nombre que hace que mi corazón se acelere…**

 **Con su pelo azulado, sus ojos zafiros, su cuerpo alto y esbelto, su frialdad lo caracteriza, al igual que su egocentrismo, un tipo misterioso y reservado.**

¿Yo? Soy Hinamori Amu, tengo 17 años, me caracterizo por mi pelo rosa y mis ojos ámbar y me he enamorado de Tsukiyomi Ikuto, el famoso violinista, todo comenzó hace 2 años atrás…

FLASHBACK

-Necesito que vayas de comprar unas cosas al supermercado – Grito Midori, la madre de Amu

-Voy – Grita de vuelta Amu

 _¨Siempre me toca ir a comprar a mi¨- Pensó la pelirosa_

La ojiambar sale de su casa y parte a comprar los pedidos de su madre, en el camino va con la mirada perdida en el piso sin darse cuenta que la luz estaba en roja, ella se disponía a cruzar, pero gracias a un peliazul que sutilmente la tiro hacia atrás se salvó.

-Tsk niña ten más cuidado – Dijo el peliazul- ¿no ves que está en rojo?

-No soy una niña tengo 17 – Contesto Amu con un tono molesto

-Wow toda una adulta –Objeto el peli azul con tono sarcástico- podrías darme las gracias por lo menos

-¿Debería?- Dijo Amu ya cabreada- Adiós tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar hablando con una persona como tú

Amu espero silenciosamente que la luz cambiara a verde, emprendió su camino hacia el supermercado con la mente en otro lado pensando.

 _¨ ¿Qué mierda le pasa a ese tipo? Tratándome así, ugh me mosquea y mucho, no puedo creer que exista gente así, pero debo admitir que era sexy, no Amu no, que estás pensando por dios, pero sus ojos eran preciosos, ya basta.¨ - Su mente iba pensando en aquel chico con el que se había topado._

Amu compro todo lo que le había encomendado su madre, al llegar obtuvo el regaño de dicha persona, por haberse demorado tanto ya había oscurecido y tenía miedo de que le hubiera pasado algo, Amu se disculpó y subió a su cuarto, al llegar tomo su pijama que consistía en un pantalón morado con una camisa negra, y partió hacia el baño a tomar una ducha fría, ese día había sido muy duro para ella y mañana tendría que ir a la preparatoria, y encontrarse con sus amigos. Lo que Amu no sabía era que mañana le esperaba encontrarse nuevamente con aquel chico de ojos zafiro…

Suena y suena la alarma, Amu lanza un manotazo hacia su despertador para apagarlo, mira la hora 7:15 tiempo demás para levantarse y desayunar algo rápido, Amu con toda la flojera del mundo se levanta, toma su uniforme que fundamentaba en una blusa blanca con corbata, una chaqueta azul y una falda escosa de dicho color. Bajo y tomo su desayuno que era leche con cereales, termino dejo su plato en el lavaplatos, tomo sus cosas y partió hacia la preparatoria.

-Buenos días Amu- Dijo Utau, la mejor amiga de Amu

-Buenos días Utau- Decía Amu mientras les sonreía

-Buenos días Amu- Dijo Kukai, el novio de Utau y mejor amigo de la ojiambar

-Buenos días Kukai- Decía la pelirosa mirando hacia todos lados - ¿Oigan y Rima?

-Aún no ha llegado- Explico Utau- Es raro que llegue después de ti

-Es verdad creo que mejor la llamo- Comentaba Kukai

-No déjalo, ya va a llegar, mejor entremos – Dijo Amu mirando a los novios

-Ok- Dijeron al unísono

Los 3 amigos caminaron hacia sus respectivas salas, Amu y Utau van en la misma sala, mientras Kukai va en otra, así que Amu y Utau se despidieron de Kukai y entraron en su salón donde se rumoreaba que había llegado un chico nuevo de intercambio

-Buenos días alumnos, vayan a sus asientos- Dijo el profesor-bueno hoy como han escuchado tenemos un estudiante nuevo, pase por favor

-Con permiso, mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Ikuto, un gusto

Las chicas comenzaron a hablar más fuerte, como si el haber pronunciado unas simples palabras hubiesen conquistado el corazón de todas.

\- Silencio, clase. Bien, Tsukiyomi, al lado de Hinamori hay un asiento libre - le dijo, mientras señalaba con su dedo índice.

Amu se ganó las miradas llenas de odio y envidia de parte de sus compañeras.

\- Hinamori, ¿Podrías mostrarle la escuela al final de la clase?

Más odio en las miradas.

\- Tsk... - se limitó a contestar.

\- Deberías sentirte afortunada - aquel chico se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Su actitud de picardía no le agradó en lo absoluto.

\- Como si aquello fuese algo que me complacería. Ahora por tu culpa tengo que quedarme hasta más tarde.

 **Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

Amu no logro concentrarse en toda la clase, ya que cierto peliazul no la dejaba de mirar, la estaba matando, hasta que Amu rompió aquel silencio.

-¿No tienes nada más importante que hacer? – Ikuto despego su mirada de aquella pelirosa

-Es que eres muy hermosa – Amu se sonrojo y bajo la vista para que no lo viera, cosa que no logro, el peliazul ya había notado su presencia – Jajaja definitivamente Amu eres la mejor para molestar.

-Ugh no te soporto, idiota – Dice Amu furiosa

-Ustedes allá atrás dejen de hablar o los tendré que dejar hasta más tarde – Dijo el profesor molesto

-Viste genio, por tu culpa nos retaron

-¡Cállate, tu empezaste a molestarme!

-¿Decir que eres hermosa es molestarte?

-Tsk... No te soporto

-Ustedes dos allá atrás, se quedan hasta más tarde – Dijo el profesor molesto

-Ugh…- se limitaron a decir ambos

 _ **En la tarde**_

-Amu yo me retiro– Dijo Utau despidiéndose

-Oh ok nos vemos mañana – Dijo haciendo una seña de despedida

Utau se retiró, y Amu se sentó en su banco, se puso audífonos y se dispuso a cantar con los ojos cerrados para concentrarse mejor, mientras cierto peliazul caminaba con rumbo a su sala de clases, pero antes de llegar empezó a escuchar una voz conocida, y empezó a caminar hacia dónde provenía aquella hermosa melodía, entro a su aula y se quedó boquiabierta al darse cuenta que la ojiambar era quien cantaba, espero que terminara de cantar y exclamo.

-No pensé que cantaras – Amu se sobresaltó y se calmó al saber quien la había descubierto era Ikuto

-Ikuto me asustaste, pensé que era alguien más – Dijo Amu tratando de calmar su respiración

-¿Esperabas a alguien más Amu?

-No

-¿Segura?

-Se te olvida que por tu culpa sigo aquí, y si estuviera esperando a alguien más no tendría por qué decirte

Ikuto agarra los brazos de Amu delicadamente y la empuja contra la pared.

-Claro que me tienes que decir, debo saber con quién anda MI Amu – Dijo Ikuto resaltando la palabra MI, a lo que Amu responde con un sonrojo leve

-No soy tu Amu, yo no soy de nadie y menos tuya – Dijo enojada, zafándose de su agarre

-Me gustas más cuando te sonrojas – A lo que Amu respondió con un sonrojo mayor

-Y-y a mí que – Tartamudeo ¨mierda Amu no tartamudees ahora¨

Suena el timbre que marca que sus castigos han dado por finalizado, Amu suspira, al fin a terminado su infierno.

-La campana te ha salvado Amu solo por esta vez te dejare ir-

A lo que Amu suspiro nuevamente.

-Te odio Tsukiyomi Ikuto

Desde ese día Amu comenzó a evitar a cierto peliazul, a lo que Ikuto se dio cuenta y de la cierta indiferencia de dicha pelirosa. Hasta que Ikuto se aburrió que ella lo ignorara, a él le daba lo mismo si las demás mujeres lo ignoraban, pero por alguna razón no le gustaba que Amu lo ignorara.

-Amu, Amu, Amu- no reacciono – ¡Amu!

-¡Que quieres! – Dijo Amu parándose de su asiento haciendo que toda la atención se centrara en ella.

Ikuto la observo detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que Amu estaba llorando, algo que al le rompe el corazón, la tiro del brazo y la abrazo, la pelirosa intentó zafarse de su agarre pero no lo logro, Ikuto tiene más fuerza que ella, hasta que Amu se cansó de intentar liberarse y comenzó a corresponder el abrazo y comenzó a llorar en su pecho.

-Ya, ya tranquila – Amu siguió llorando, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la ojiambar tenía la frente hirviendo, le aviso al profesor a cargo y la llevo a la enfermería.

 _ **Muchas gracias, por su buena aceptación de esta historia, realmente estoy muy agradecida, y aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo y dejen reviews.**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Declaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es propiedad de Peach-Pit.**

* * *

Amu comenzó a abrir sus ojos hasta lograr notar una silueta parada a un lado de la ventana de la enfermería, le costó lograr saber quién era, hasta que se dio cuenta que era Ikuto con la mirada perdida.

"Callado se ve muy lindo" pensó Amu.

Ikuto miro hacia la cama y se dio cuenta que Amu había despertado, toco su frente, la fiebre había disminuido bastante, le corrió el pelo de la cara y toco con la yema de sus dedos la blanquecina piel de la ojiambar, a lo que ella respondió con una corriente eléctrica que paso por toda su espina dorsal y un leve sonrojo algo que Ikuto no logro ver.

-Veo que ya estas mejor – Se paró y partía hacia donde había un jarrón con agua, un vaso y una medicina- Toma, es una medicamento para aliviar la fiebre

Amu tomo la pastilla y el vaso con agua y se lo tomo, hizo un gesto de desagrado que a Ikuto le causo una leve carcajada.

-Gracias Ikuto, pero, ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí? – Pregunto dejando su vaso en un costado de una mesita

-Te traje, ¿No recuerdas?- Amu negó con la cabeza – Estabas con una fiebre muy alta, según la enfermera era por estrés

-¿Estrés?- Repitió Amu

-Sí, eso causo que tuvieras una fiebre alta y estuviste a punto de desmayarte, si no hubiera sido porque te traje justo a tiempo y te pudieran tratar-Amu se sobresaltó al saber lo que realmente había sucedido, Ikuto la había traído hasta acá, se había preocupado por ella, de alguna manera estaba contenta, pero no entendía a que se debía su estrés – Amu, ¿has hablado con alguien que te causara alguna preocupación? O ¿estas reservando tus problemas y no se lo haz contando a nadie?

Amu lo pensó, y logro entender a que se debía todo esto, su madre y su padre habían salido a un viaje de negocios con un país vecino y les prometió que volverían dentro de unos días y ha pasado un mes, no se han contactado con ella desde su partida, le preocupaba que les pudiera haber pasado algo. Amu al darse cuenta de esto se tapó la boca de la impresión y unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir, a lo que Ikuto se le abrieron los ojos como platos, se sentó a un costado de la cama y le pregunto.

-¿Amu, que sucedió?-Amu lo miro y empezó a estallar en llanto en el hombro de Ikuto, a lo que el solo pudo abrazarla ya que no sabía lo que le sucedía –tranquila, puedes contar conmigo.

Amu le conto sobre sus padres y lo que habría ocurrido, Ikuto reflexiono un momento, dejando un silencio un poco incómodo, hasta que decidió romperlo.

-Amu, no sé si sabias pero hace un tiempo yo diría una semana, hubo un accidente en una aerolínea que se dirigía hacia Japón, al parecer el motor del avión habría fallado y causo el accidente- Amu al escuchar esto, se largó a llorar, no podía creer que sus padres posiblemente habrían fallecido en un accidente y ella habría quedado huérfana a los 17 cerca de cumplir la mayoría de edad, pero aun así Amu estaba en shock, lo único que hacía era llorar-Yo lo siento mucho lo de tus padres, si pudiera hacer algo por ti, tu solo dímelo´

-Ikuto, muchas gracias por todo- sonrió sinceramente Amu

-Por nada pequeña, siempre estaré ahí para ti- Amu se sonrojo por tal comentario, pero vio en los ojos de Ikuto que lo que decía era la verdad, reflejaban sinceridad, cariño, aprecio y ¿Amor?

Después de aquello Ikuto y Amu se acercaron bastante, siempre estaba juntos también con Utau y Kukai, algunos corrían rumores diciendo que Amu y Ikuto eran novios, cosa que no era cierta o que se verían muy bien juntos, rumores que ellos ya habrían escuchado pero que no les habría afectado en lo absoluto. La pelirosa gracias a sus amigos logro salir a adelante con todos sus problemas, solo había uno que la incomodaba, ¿Que era ese sentimiento que tenía cuando estaba con Ikuto?

 _ **Chan chan chaaaan, jajaja gracias por todo, espero que les esté gustando, les cuento que soy la persona con menos suerte en el mundo, me he fracturado un pie y estoy en reposo toda esta semana, lo bueno es que habrán mas capítulos, ¿Que les esperara a Ikuto y a Amu? ¿Descubrirá Amu que es ese sentimiento? Véanlo en el próximo capitulo.**_


	4. Chapter 4

¿Que era ese sentimiento que tenía cuando estaba con Ikuto? Esa era una pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza de la pelirosa día y noche, le costaba dormir por solo saber esa respuesta, hasta que se aburrió de anisarlo y decidió ignorarlo, capaz era un cariño que le tenía nada más le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas, hasta que cierto día el profesor de gimnasia mando a Amu a buscar balones de futbol, ella no lo pensó dos veces y partió, lo que al profesor se le olvidó mencionarle a la pelirosa era que la puerta de la bodega estaba mala y no se podía cerrar ya que después se necesitaba un especialista para poder abrirla, Amu cerró la puerta y partió a buscar los balones que le habían encargado al entrar se dio cuenta que había alguien adentro pero decidió ignorarlo ya que no sabía quién podría ser.

-¡¿Hey, cerraste la puerta?! – Grito alterado Ikuto

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- Ikuto se acercó a ella y el logro reconocerla

-¿Amu? – Amu lo miro y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Ikuto

-¿Ikuto?- Pregunto Amu

-Cerraste la puerta ¿cierto? – Dijo con duda

-Si – Respondió la ojiambar

-Oh por dios Amu, esta puerta no se puede cerrar, porque ahora no la vamos a poder abrir-Amu abrió los ojos de par en par

-Me estas bromeando ¿Verdad? – Dijo esperando que le dijera que si

-No, nos quedamos atrapados – Dijo alterado

Después de eso los dos se pusieron a gritar ¨Auxilio¨ ¨Estamos atrapados¨ ¨Ayuda¨ pero nadie llego a socorrerlos, se aburrieron de esperar y se sentaron en una colchoneta que había cerca

-Todo esto es mi culpa, yo cerré la puerta – Dijo Amu sollozando, en ese tiempo había cambiado un montón, cuando estaba con Ikuto ella ya no era fría y reservada, ahora eran como hermanos se contaban todo, el peliazul defendía a la pelirosa ante cualquier circunstancia y viceversa

-No Amu, no es tu culpa, nadie te dijo que la puerta estaba mala, solo fue un accidente que le puede haber pasado a cualquiera- Dijo tratando de animarla, ella lo miro y le sonrió, ese acto hizo que el corazón de Ikuto fuera a mil por hora y no sabía la razón, jamás había tenido un sentimiento parecido y era algo que no lograba comprender, después de aquello hubo un silencio incomodo que Amu decidió romper.

-Oye Ikuto… -Ikuto la miro, diciéndole con la mirada que prosiguiera – ¿A ti te gusta alguien?

Ikuto lo pensó un momento, él había sentido algo por una chica pero cuando tenía 13, en eso se le vino a la mente la sonrisa de la pelirosa

-Mm… realmente no lo había pensado, pero creo que si hay alguien- Amu bajo su cabeza, se sentía como si le enterraran un cuchillo en la espalda, no sabia la razón pero decidió hacer como si no le hubiera afectado, para ella era lo mejor

-¿Yy esa chica que te hace sentir?-Ikuto nuevamente lo pensó hasta que se dispuso responder

-Ella hace que todos mis problemas se vayan, que el tiempo que paso con ella se me hace muy corto, también acelera mi corazón, verla alegra mi día, – Ikuto miro a la pelirosa que estaba mirándolo sorprendido nunca se había mostrado así ante nadie, Amu se sentía destrozada y a la vez contenta, le dolía pensar que el tenia a alguien en su corazón pero le alegraba que él se mostrara diferente ante ella y le contara - ¿Y tú Amu? – en eso Amu iba a contestar pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta era Utau, noto la falta presencia de la ojiambar y el peliazul.

La chica miro a Amu tenía un semblante triste, melancólico, depresivo, después de eso ella miro a Ikuto estaba igual que siempre, ella no lograba comprender que le podría haber sucedido a Amu para estar así, cuando el peliazul se fue conversando con Kukai, ella aprovecho de hablar con su amiga que la tenía muy preocupada.

-Amu, ¿Paso algo?- La pelirosa cabizbaja negó con la cabeza- Hey, te conozco algo paso entre tu e Ikuto, estas distanciada de el ¿Te hizo algo?

Amu pensó en lo que dijo Ikuto ¨ _Verla alegra mi día_ ¨ sus lágrimas amenazaban en salir, hasta que no aguanto más, abrazo a Utau y lloro en su pecho, después de eso se fue corriendo hasta su hogar, Ikuto iba caminando con Kukai y vieron pasar a la pelirosa pero solo el peliazul vio sus lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, al verla se preocupó y salió corriendo tras ella, dejando a un Kukai solitario y confuso.

Amu corría y corría sin notar la presencia de Ikuto ella seguía corriendo, en el peor momento ella se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada del peliazul, y no podía hacer nada porque a el ya le gustaba alguien.

Ikuto corrió más rápido y alcanzo a la ojiambar le tomo del brazo y le pregunto.

-Amu ¡¿Qué sucede?! – Dijo alterado tratando de recuperar la normalidad de la respiración

-Nada, ¡Suéltame! – Trato de zafarse

-¡No mientas y dime! – Ikuto trato de que la mirara cosa que no logro

-¡Suéltame! – Amu lo único que quería era que la tierra la tragara

-¡No hasta que me digas de una maldita vez que sucede!

-No quiero – La ojiambar cayó al piso de rodillas – no quiero, sufrir más, me basta con la muerte de mis padres, ¿Por qué? , ¿Por qué?

-¿Porque que Amu?- Dijo preocupado

-¡¿Por qué me tenía que enamorar de la persona incorrecta?! – Con esa respuesta Ikuto quedo en shock, se le había olvidado que justo cuando Amu le iba a contar si había alguien llego Utau y no le había logrado contar – ¡Porque tenía que ser justo de mi mejor amigo!

-¿Q-que?- Según Ikuto él era su mejor amigo a menos que fuera… - ¡Estas enamorada de Kukai!

-¡No! Que te sucede – Ikuto suspiro, pero se acordó de lo que dijo ¨J _usto de mi mejor amigo¨_

-Amu te tengo que decir algo importante – Amu lo miro

-¿Qué?

-Te amo.


End file.
